Heretofore, surfactants, electrolytes, and other anionic emulsifying aids were necessarily utilized in the polymerization of nitrile rubber latex compositions. However, once the polymer was formed, washing or other removal steps were required to remove as much of the emulsifying aids as possible. Significant amounts remained, however, and could only be further reduced by tedious, expensive and complicated steps such as multiple washing, filtration, solvent extraction, and the like. From a commercial aspect, a nearly complete removal was impractical.